


Take a slice of my life

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [9]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Character Death, but also sad, but not so drastic it needs to be tagged, idk - Freeform, sorta cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Live goes and as it goes one meets old friends. You may have a spontaneous talk, exchanging what has happened to you since the last time you saw one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a slice of my life

9\. “You probably don’t remember but you saved me from some bullies once in middle school and god damn it every year you just get hotter” au ([XX](http://jean-bo-peep.tumblr.com/post/106834691073/more-aus-to-consider))

 

* * *

 

 

Eggsy played with his backpack as he waited for Roxy in front of the school. Though the girl was the same age as Eggsy, she was only now doing her finals. While he sat there, he noticed another young man waiting apparently. 

   "Harry Hart?" He asked and stepped forward a little, gaining the attention of the other. The dark brown eyes watched him closely. "I don't know if you remember me, but in middle school you saved me from Dean and his goons." Reconnection washed over Harry's face and he smiled.

   "Ah yes." He nodded slowly. "Eggsy wasn’t it?"

   "Yeah." There was an awkward silence. "So, what are you doing now?"

   "I study law in Havard." Harry said lightly. "It was my father's wish and to be honest there's little I have to object to that."

   "You don’t sound too happy." Eggsy said and leaned against the low wall next to Harry.

   "I'm not exactly. But telling my dad that I rather want to be a super spy is not an option." Eggsy full on laughed at that.

    "If you find an opportunity to get such a job, sing me up!" Harry joined his laughter. "Nah, I hardly doubt that there'll ever be something like that. I plan to go to Canada with Roxy when she's finished. There's a small Uni with lot’s of small but very interesting subjects and courses."

   "I thought you and Roxy were in the same grade, one down from me and her older brother." The dark Brown eyes look confused over to Eggsy, but the other shrugs.

   "Guess you heard about the incident with the drunk truck driver in the corn field. She's been in rehab and hospital about half a year and missed everything. So rather than study everything on her own she decided to simply start over in the next year. She quite fine I guess."

   "So she must be in the same class as my Cousin Charlie Hesketh." Eggsy nodded. "Do they get along?"

   "More or less. Sometimes she's pretty pissed at him and on other day's she's happy to have him. I don’t know really." The two stood in silence for a while.

   "You know you have changed a lot over the last few years." Harry said smoothly.

   "Yeh...I know. No longer the scrawny kid with the snow globe obsession." Eggsy said jokingly.

   "You've mature in more than one way..."

    "Guess so if you have to take care of a small kid all on your own." There was no joking tone anymore, his voice was dead. Harry didn’t dare to say anything, not if Eggsy wasn’t comfortable with it. "My mother died in childbirth before you assume anything. It isn’t like I’m dad or something."

   "Jesus." Harry whispered.

   "It's quite okay. My aunt helps me a lot and Merlin, her godfather supports us financially. He's your former neighour isn’t he?"

   "Yes." Harry remembered Merlin, the scot living next door with his barking voice and sharp statements. He had quite liked him. Knowing Eggsy was under this man's protection reassured him a little.

   "It could be worse." Harry leaned over and took Eggsy into a one armed hug. "It's okay, to be honest." He whispered, though there were tears on his face.

   "Eggsy. It's been hard for you. Please." Weirdly the two felt connected and contented by each other's presence. Eggsy usually hated people who pitied him, but Harry was calm and collected and most importantly, Eggsy trusted him. He had protected him all through middle and high School from bullies. Or rather stood behind Eggsy threatingly, so no bully would try to hurt a hair on the boy's head.

   "Harry."

   "Mh?"

   "Don't let go. You're comfy." Harry laughed softly and fully hugged Eggsy, stepping in front of him. They continued to stand there until the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Stepping away, Harry pulled out a business card and handed it over to Eggsy.

   "Call me if you need something." He smiled. "Also I’d love to meet your little sister." Eggsy took it and smiled.

   "Thanks dude." He looked at Harry and patted his shoulder. "I think she'll like you!"

   "Eggsy!" Roxy shouted and Harry waved at Eggsy before he vanished to look for his cousin.

   "Hey." He hugged his friend and she looked at the retreating back of Harry.

    "Was that who I think it was." She said playfully and nudged him.

    "Yep. It was." His smile said enough and so she dragged him to his car.

    "You will text him."

    "Sure I will. And now shut up and wipe that smile off your face."

 

* * *

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](Http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a nice 9th of December.


End file.
